No More Loneliness
by Alexander Ripley
Summary: Kara and Sara grow up as best friends
1. Chapter 1

Kara Zor El arrived on Earth when she was thirteen years old. Just twelve days after her birthday (or twenty four years and twelve days if you counted her time in the Phantom Zone). It was a devastating time for her. She had lost her family, her friends her entire world. She couldn't even fulfill her parent's last request as her cousin Kal had already grown up. A cousin who wanted nothing to do with her apparently seeing as how he dumped her with the Danvers and barely bothered to visit a few times a week

To their credit the Danvers especially Alex tried their best but the loneliness suffocated Kara. She lived in what was essentially the stone age by Kryptonian standards, not even Kal bothered to speak her language and there was nothing to do. Most of human science was at about the level of a fourth grader and both human entertainment and history were so violent and angry that they just scared Kara. Not even Daxamites were this bad. At least their main goal in life was pleasure and not apparently killing each other in creative ways

So the first few weeks on being on Earth had been by far the most miserable experience of Kara's short life. She had shut herself off almost completely spending most of her time burrowed in books or listening to Earth music (which was so far the only thing about Earth she truly loved) . She was feeling lost and just wanted to be alone

Even though both Kal and the Danvers kept constantly telling her how she shouldn't use her powers she couldn't help herself . At night she would fly out of her window and just find a place where she could be alone, stare at the stars and more often then not she would cry

This night she had chosen a small lake nearby. She floated over the water her toes nearly touching the surface. Memories of the times her Aunt Astra had taken her to see the crystal lakes of the Iokyin moon brought tears to her eyes again. Her aunt must have been gone as well. But just as she was digging deeper into her misery she heard a loud voice shout

" Hey you !"

Kara was startled all those warnings and doomsday scenario the Danvers and Kal had told her about flashing into her head. The number one rule was that nobody could know and she had just broken it.

Except instead of scary men in suits there was a girl her own age at the edge of the lake. She was very very blonde with large blue eyes and a stern expression on her face. Kara was just about to fly off when she heard the girl's strict voice again

"Come here"

Kara hesitated. She didn't know what to do. After looking around to make sure that they were alone she slowly approached the girl landing just a meter in front of her. She was strange. Her hair was wild and all over the place, she wore a black shirt depicting a scary man who apparently called himself Dio over bright pink pyjama pants with the mythical creature known as an unicorn on it. Suddenly the girl's face was split by a toothy grin

"Girls shouldn't be sad" she said with a much softer tone before pulling out a container from her bag "here have my potsickers! It will make you feel better!"

Kara stared at the strange food girl had offered her. She took a hesitant bite and then she froze. It was absolutely delicious. She quickly stuffed it down her mouth and went for a second one

"Stop" Kara looked at the girl with an almost heartbroken expression at being possibly denied a second…potsticker but the girl just pulled out a smaller container" here try them with this sauce. It's awesome"

And it was. Kara had eaten almost all the potsickers in less then a minute

" Whoa. That was awesome. I have never seen someone eat so fast. Haven't you ever had a potstickers before?" asked the grinning girl

Kara shook her head slightly embarrassed at her own eating habits. Eliza was not really much into cooking and Jeremiah pretty much stuck to spaghetti , meat loaf and something called gumbo. Kara was not really a fan

" Oh my god. This is so sad" and before she knew what was happening the girl was hugging her "Potstickers are the best"

Kara froze as she felt the other girl embracing her. It was the first time someone had actually hugged her ever since her parents sent her way. She could tell that the Danvers wanted to but they had respected her need for space. Until now she hadn't realized just how much she missed such simple kry….human contact. She leaned into the hug and could feel her tears coming back

They stayed like this for almost a minute before Kara realized a very important fact she had almost forgotten. Slowly slipping out of the hug she looked hesitantly at the girls kind face

" Why aren't you more fricked out that you saw me fly?"

"It's called freaked out "the girl giggled in response" and why would I be. It's obvious what you are"

" It is?" asked Kara alarmed

" Sure. You are obviously an wood fairy. Grandpa used to tell me about them all the time" responded the girl with confidence

'I am…actually an alien" said Kara the words sounding strange in her mouth.

" Well that's cool too" responded the girl without missing a beat "Did someone make you sad? I can kick their butt for you!

Kara stared at the suddenly fierce looking girl . This was not how it was supposed to go. Both Kal and the Danvers had told her that humans were not ready to accept her and she should be careful.

" No…I just miss my home….it's not there anymore…and everything is so scary and foreign here"

"I am sorry" said the girl. Kara had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. This is all she had been hearing from the Danvers and Kal. How sorry they were for her planet. She knew that they meant well but it was so frustrating but then Sara surprised her" for telling you that you shouldn't be sad. It's ok to be sad but you shouldn't be scared"

"Why?' asked Kara after a long pause

"Isn't it obvious? Because I will protect you! We shared potstickers and a hug. That means we are friends now and friends protect each other" the girl flashed another brilliant smilae and extended a hand "I am Sara"

" I am Kara" she answered accepting Sara's hand

" Hey our names sound alike. How cool is that!"

" It is cool" agreedKara and for the first time since she left Krypton she smiled. Perhaps Earth wasn't so bad


	2. Chapter 2

She spent the next two hours standing at the edge of the lake with her new friend. Sara had been well prepared for her nighttime outing. In her backpack she had a whole assortment of things ranging from blankets, flash lights, sodas, a ton of snacks and even a small radio. Kara had learned a lot about her new friend. Apparently she and her family had moved here just a month ago from a place called Starling City . Her parents had done it because they got worried after her sister Laurel got into trouble with some kind of a Queen? and nearly ended in jail. Kara didn't bother pushing for details because it was obvious that this was a topic that still frustrated Sara

Kara had never met anyone quite as excitable as Sara. On Krypton being composed and disciplined was considered a high virtue. Sara was the opposite of all of this. She was almost vibrating from energy, she was constantly gesticulating wildly and more often then not she would change her mind in the middle of a sentence having thought of something much more interesting.

Apparently Sara loved exploring and loved talking about it. She had been sneaking out at night ever since they moved here and exploring the whole area. She even had made a map with all the cool stuff. She was excited that that Kara had managed to find the lake by herself because this was in her top five and that obviously meant that Kara had good taste? And she was even more excited to learn about Krypton. Kara's throat went almost dry from al the time she spent describing her home city and answering all of Sara's endless questions. She was surprised to find out that talking about Krypton was not as painful as she thought it would be. It actually felt good to talk about it, to share the memories of her home.

Even though sunrise was fast approaching Kara didn't want to leave. For the first time since she had arrived at this planet she felt comfortable. Normal. But Sara seemed to be aware of the time as well

" Balls. I gotta go back before dad checks up on me. He will be mad if he finds out I snuck out again. You live in the Danvers farm right? I mapped it a week ago. Can I come visit you this afternoon?"

Kara nearly panicked at the thought of having to explain to the Danvers that she spend half of the night outside

"Don't worry silly. I won't say anything about tonight" giggled Sara having noticed her panic

"So can I come?"

"I would love that" answered Kara with a smile again

Kara literally floated back to her room and spend what was left of the night sleeping peacefully for the first time in weeks .She woke up at nearly ten o'clock. Unusually late for her insomniac self which of course meant that she found a worried Eliza standing in the kitchen with a huge pile of pancakes

"Kara. You are awake!" she said smiling but obviously worried "Are you ok? "

"Yeah. I was just tired"

"There are a few medicaments that could be modified to work for your metabolism and help with your sleep issue. We will need to run some tests but I think that Jermiah and I could…"

"Eliza thank you but I am fine. I just felt like sleeping in" Kara tried to give one of her fake smiles to show that it was ok. She appreciated that Eliza was concerned about her but she hated when people treated her as if she was made out of glass

"Of course honey. But maybe we can…" Eliza was interrupted by a loud ringing at the door. She looked curiously at who could possibly be coming at this time and that's when the doorbell rang again and again until it became one long and rather screeching sound

Eliza hurried to the door to check out who could be annoying them like this. Usually the kids in the region did such kind of pranks only on Halloween. Kara meanwhile used her X-Ray vision to look through the kitchen wall and see….Sara. She was dressed in a bright pink oversized summer dress combined with a snapback and she believed those were called doc marten boots if Alex's magazines were correct. And of course her ever trusty backpack. Her face was lit up with pure glee as she kept pressing the buzzer over and over…while tapping her foot to a melody apparently only she could hear. Kara nearly choked on her pancakes. She was supposed to come here in the afternoon. Kara had yet to figure out how to explain her new friend!

Eliza finally made it to the door and she seemed perplexed at seeing the small blonde girl

"Hello?" she could hear her foster mother ask curiously "Can I help you?"

"I am here for your daughter"

"….excuse me?"

"I heard you have a daughter my age so I thought I could come over to hang. Hey are those pancakes I smell? Cool"

She could see Sara sneaking past Eliza who didn't seem to know what hit her and before she knew it she didn't need to use her X-Ray vision anymore because Sara was already in the kitchen. Giving her an exaggerated wink Sara plopped herself down on the table and grabbed a pancake with her bare hands

"Hey. I am Sara nice to meet you"

"Ehh hi. I am Kara. Nice to meet you too" answered Kara nervously

"Excuse me…Sara do your parents know where you are ?" asked Eliza who was frick…freaking out

"Sure. My dad keeps a close eye on me. This is the Danvers farm right? Although you don't actually seem to farm anything which is weird. My father thought that you might be producing drugs since it's weird for scientist to live like this but he checked you out and he thinks you are ok"

"What?" asked a completely confused Eliza

"My frober s a mop" Sara tried to speak while chewing on a huge piece of pancake which resulted in her starting to choke and Eliza freaking out even more as she patted Sara's back and gave her a glass of water" Thanks! So as I was saying my father is a cop so he thinks you are cool and I can hang out here. Oh I like your glasses." she said looking at Eliza's reading glasses "I have a pair as well although mine are against the sun. Look how cool they are"

She reached into her pockets (Kara had never seen a dress with pockets till now) and pulled out a huge pair of sunglasses that covered nearly half of her face

"Aren't they awesome? I look like an alien" Eliza nearly choked at that part while Sara grinned at Kara " Well like a Roswell alien. Not like an Alien alien you know? How cool was Ripley? I love her."

"I haven't really seen that movie" said an awkward Kara. When she found out about human movies Kara had been quite interested in seeing how they depicted aliens but Alien was one of the movies Eliza had vetoed hard.

"Oh cool we can have a movie night!" Sara quickly finished her third pancake " so what are we doing now"

"Look young lady…while I appreciate your enthusiasm and I will definitely talk to your parents about perhaps arranging some kind of a of play date …"

"Hey we are not five. It's a hangout"

."….hangout. Kara has a lot of chores to do and …."

"No problem. I can help with chores. I do them all the time. Sometimes I even do my sisters's chores when she bribes me with her dessert"

"…and she has some studying to do….'

"…..awesome. I am behind on my summer reading. We an do it together"

Eliza stood frozen as she was clearly trying to figure out how to get rid of the girl but even her brilliant mind seemed to come blank

"Maybe I can do my chores later" Kara interrupted the tense moment "I would love to hang out "

Eliza seemed very hesitant. Kara knew exactly why. It was the same reason why they worked with her everyday and why they didn't let her attend all the clubs Alex had during the summer. They were afraid she might accidentally hurt another child with her powers

"It will be ok. We can go play with Alex's PlayStation"

Eliza seemed relieved at this and nodded. Kara grabbed Sara by the hand and led her upstairs to Alex's room. She wasn't technically supposed to be here. Quickly switching on the music box…stereo so that Eliza couldn't hear them Kara fell on Alex's bed and exiled loudly

"Wow that was close. I thought you were coming this afternoon"

"I couldn't wait! I was so excited. I have our entire day planned!" said Sara as she jumped on Alex's bed and started bouncing

"You do?" asked a curious Kara. Most of her days were planned by Eliza and Jermiah and they mostly included lessons on Earth culture and lessons on controlling her powers

"Well first " she said as she jumped off the bed and started pulling out random stuff out of her backpack "I brought you some awesome food. I figured that if you have missed on potstickers you must have missed out on a lot of other stuff as well. Look jalapeno poppers! They are awesome. Then I will show you my awesome map of all the stuff around here. You could barely see it in the dark yesterday. Then you can teach me your language. Then we can…

"Wait you want to learn my language?" said a curious Kara

"Of course. You are my friend and you already speak my language. It only makes sense for me to learn yours. Besides how cool is it to learn an alien language. Wait do you have a language? Are you telepathic? Can you read my mind? I am thinking of a number between one and hundred. What is it?

"Forty two "answered Kara immediately

"Whoa" said Sara her eyes going huge "You can read minds. This is amazing"

Kara giggled and pointed to the huge poster Alex had on the wall that said 42

"Oh…smart" said Sara

"But I do have laser vision…." seeing Sara nearly explode with excitement at the news she quickly added " but I can't quite control it yet so I don't want to burn the house down….it's made of wood of all things"

"All right. We can start with the food while you tell me what houses were made off on your planet "said Sara as she joined Kara on the bed with a notebook in hand ready to mark down all the important stuff she would want to learn more about later


End file.
